The Past of the Beginning
by Luna Calamity
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are a team, while all other teams have 3. In one mission they get seperated and Sasuke suddenly finds a little fox. Will this demon, said to bring destruction, change his way of life or kill him in the end? SasuNaru


Disclaimer—I do not own Naruto or anything of it yeah yeah you know the drill. AND FOR THOSE WHO DON'T LIKE YAOI OR GUY ON GUY, LEAVE THIS PAGE AT ONCE OK???? Thank you ^^

* * *

Sasuke's POV

"Saaasuke!"

I sighed as I quickly walked away from the pink haired demon. (Well demon seems a little exaggerated but whatever) She quickly ran up next to me and of course tried the usual.

"So what're you going to do later Sasuke? B-Because I was thinking that if you weren't busy, you and I could—"

"I'm busy." was all I had to say. That's what I usually had to say to get her off my back. But no, it's not always that easy. Anyone would know that if they knew Sakura.

"Oh…well what about the next day? If you don't have plans then maybe we can—"

"I don't know if I'm busy. We'll just have to wait before thinking of anything." Whenever I put me and her into a 'we' form, she would ALWAYS be so happy…Good god…Why doesn't she get that I don't like her? I have to admit I like how she can keep trying, but it can be annoying sometimes. Why did each group have three and yet we had two? People always think we are together…

"Anyway, Sakura—"She fully paid attention, making eye contact which I broke instantly.

"We have to see Kakashi-sensei today, you know that…"

"Oh right! A mission, I forgot. What rank was it for today?"

"C; I believe." I replied wondering if it was. Was it?

"He said to come to the entrance of the village at 7:30 pm. Let's hurry." I said after realizing we might be late. After grabbing our bags (mine was near a tree, I'm not sure about Sakura) we went to the entrance and saw our sensei waiting as he, as usual, was reading that endless, perverted book.

"Oh, there you two are. I was beginning to think you would be late." Sakura politely apologized while I just looked away, not caring much. Hey I'm here aren't I? That should be good enough.

"Let's get going then shall we?"

"By the way Kakashi-sensei, where are we going?"

"To a forest that's not too far from here. We're searching…for…" Well this seems suspenseful…

"…A flower."

…A flower? What the he—wait this is too simple for C, what's the catch? Sakura, obviously agreed, saying something that pretty much just read my mind.

"Ah, I knew you would ask." Kakashi began to walk and we followed.

"There's someone in the village that needs a certain herb for a wound that they have. It only comes from a certain flower in this forest."

"So why is it ranked C? Just picking a flower?" Sakura said it, not me. Just cluing you in.

"That flower is currently in someone's possession and this person is very powerful."

"So, we just have to take it?"

"Yup…well, we might have to kill him, but eh, I think you two can handle it." He said shrugging and continuing to read. It obviously was an interesting part because his face was literally 'in' the book.

*sigh* whatever. We might as well just finish this quick. Nothing'll happen…

* * *

Sakura's POV

Ohhh…..Sasuke is soooo cute! Hopefully I can do well on this mission and show Sasuke how I truly am!!

Inner Sakura POV

Heheh I can't wait to kill! I hope this guy is a challenge unlike those other fuckers we fought before! WOO!

Sakura's POV

Shut up! I don't want to think that! Just about Sasuke…

I-S POV

Oh shut up about that guy. He's gay anyway

S POV

SASUKE IS NOT GAY!!!!!!!! What the hell is wrong with you?? How DARE you say such a—

I-S POV

Oh shut up you goodie goodie jackass and pay attention to where you're going!!

S POV

Huh?

* * *

Sasuke's POV

I cocked an eyebrow as Sakura hit face first on a tree. I held back a laugh and stopped in my tracks waiting for her. After she composed herself, she continued walking a couple steps behind me. Weird girl…

* * *

We finally made it to the forest and stopped right in front of it. It was huge. But Kakashi just nodded in agreement that this was the place and walked in, us automatically following. The forest became darker and darker as we went in deeper. It made me feel a bit weird, but I ignored it continuing on and trying to move away from Sakura as she moved closer and closer to me. It seems like she was getting scared and guess what happened? Guess. You guessed it. She grabbed my arm and held on tight. TIGHT. Ok, she's a nice girl, but seriously! Leave me alone for five minutes!

Anyway…we made it to a clearing that had light coming from the top. We looked around, seeing if we are close to something. That's when I sensed something coming quick and the other two did too. We all took a leap as a giant sword came flinging over. Like a boomerang, it went back and as I stood atop a tree I could see a person grab it. They stepped into the clearing as I jumped down. Kakashi came down as well and soon Sakura. Ahead of us was a man. Strangely he had blue skin and blue hair that went upward. He had a sly grin as the blade laid on his shoulder.

"What is your purpose of being here?" he asked in a hoarse tone.

"We came for a certain herb that comes from a flower in this forest. Are you the one that has it in your possession?"

Kakashi's being very formal. Hm, this is a rare occasion…maybe something interesting will happen.

The guy pulled out the flower from a pack that he had on his hip.

"You mean this?"

Kakashi stayed quiet, feeling that it wouldn't be such an easy task to get this. The man smirked.

"There's only one way that you're gonna get this flower from me. Only one….but I'm not gonna tell ya. Wanna give it a shot?" He said holding his sword outward. Hm, something tells me he wants a battle, but hey it's just a guess.

All of us got into our fighting stances, ready for what was ahead. He didn't seem intimidated by one against three. Either he is underestimating us or he just wants to have fun. Sakura was the first to move. She threw four small shuriken in different directions, probably for a plan of hers. He swung his sword forward, blowing wind and dirt at us which also threw the shuriken off track and into the sky. I guarded my face, but tried to keep watch of him. It was too difficult and we never noticed him running over to Kakashi. Once I did I jumped in the way and went on my right hand, letting my left leg swing across and hit him in the face. Because of the speed he fell somewhat far. It seems that he was beginning to realize what he was up against. Once again he just stood there, us all waiting for someone to move. We then, somehow got the same vibe from one another and knew what we were about to do. All together, we ran over as quickly as we could and tried to attack him. Kakashi was the first one to reach him as he tried to throw a direct punch. He quickly dodged it in Sakura's direction so she tried to kick him. He quickly grabbed her leg and swung her to the left, dodging the kick that I had done by ducking. Sakura fell on the floor and the man jumped up and away from us. Once again we all paused as he merely smirked. And once again we all went after him. This time I threw shuriken at him which he deflected. I took that moment to kick his sword down onto the ground and kick him in the face. (A.N. lots of kicking hehe Don't blame me I like the kicks XD) He fell back a bit, letting go of the sword as he stumbled. But he pulled himself together quickly, dodging Sakura's attacks.

* * *

After about a minute or more of fighting we all stopped. Me and Sakura were getting tired, I could tell, but Kakashi and this guy weren't. They barely had anything on them! Those little bastards…

Still, the guy always had a laid back look to him. It pissed me off. Only one way to get that flower? I wonder what that truly means. Then I began to think about it. This guy is a much laid back, bored type. He doesn't seem like the type that would want to fight over a flower. So…how.

I never really noticed when my eye twitched at the thought. Oh god if it's THAT I will be pissed. Slowly, I get out of my fighting stance and walk up to him. I'd feel really stupid if this didn't work, but it makes sense. After ignoring the yells of the other two, I silently stood in front of him. He didn't make a move. Just gave me that DAMN smirk. With a sigh I put my hand out, palm open.

"…Can I have the flower?"

He gave no reply. Oh god this is not worth someone else's life…

"…p…please" I felt like I just got punched in the face.

In a moment he smiled.

"Sure." And then, he gave me the flower.

We all stood still for a while. Me staring at the strange flower while the other two are amazed by either this person's stupidity or me saying please.

Saku POV

Are you serious??? All we had to do was ask???

Inner Saku POV

WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT IS THIS???? Who the hell?? What the f--…*sigh* godammit I was looking for a fight too! What the hell????? Why are fights so hard to find these days!??! That's it I'm going to the Sound village and just picking a goddamned fight! UGHHH!!!!!!

Kakashi's POV

Wow, he actually said please….Is there a god among us or was he just guessing?....Straaange kid……….hm, I'm kinda hungry….wonder what I'll eat today…

Sasu POV

I'm afraid to know which. Anyway, the guy just continued to smile and say that there was only one way and that I had gotten it. Wow….

"Hehe, by the way, the name's Kisame."

I just stood there. There wasn't much to say so…yeah. Turning around, I walked away holding the flower in my grasp then giving it to Sakura. Now that I think about it I feel like it wasn't such a good idea. Mainly the fact that she began to smile and blush ever so brightly. Why do I get myself into these messes?

Kakashi thanked Kisame and we all began to leave. But something had then happened. I felt no floor below me as I took another step and quickly fell…somewhere.

Saku POV

"Sasuke!!" I ran over and tried to grab him before he fell, but I felt myself being pulled away the opposite direction, and then passed lots of trees. For a second I could still see Kakashi-sensei, but he was pulled into a different direction as well. A trap?

* * *

Sasu POV

…………………………………………..*groan* what the hell happened? (remembering past events) oh….I fell. Slowly, I pulled my upper body up, taking a look around. It seemed like I was still in the forest, but as I looked upward I could see some small lights and dirt. It must be a forest under the one I was in. Sighing I got up and let my limbs crack. Seems like I'll have to find my way out…I could just climb up but…(looks around at the trees) their covered in water. It would be too hard….*groan* Fine I'll find another way…

* * *

Normal POV

Sasuke had been in the forest for a while and was feeling a bit bored. Finding his way out of this forest was harder than he though. He did though, put some shuriken on some trees, making sure he wasn't going in circles. Throughout the whole search though, he could feel someone watching him and could even see some shadows pass by. Someone was here but he needed to find a perfect spot where he could attack just right. While walking in the opposite direction as the tree with one of his weapons, he noticed the shadow a bit slower and quickly tried to jump on it. He was a tad too slow, but could tell it was a person. Still feeling their presence, he stayed focused, listening to every noise. He jumped up into the trees and hid, staring down at the same spot he was at. After at least a minute the figure came back and Sasuke took that moment to pounce on them. The person hadn't noticed and was attacked by the teen. They wrestled for a second before Sasuke pinned him down and looked at his face. His eyes widened. The boy had blonde, spiky hair and was completely nude (showing that he was a boy). But what was really cute about this was that the teen had to little blonde fox ears and a tail. This wasn't any human. This was a demon of some sort; half fox and half human.

Sasuke couldn't hold back the small blush that had appeared on his cheeks. His inner most thoughts were thinking of how adorable he was, but he completely ignored the voice and kept a tight grip on his wrists.

"Who are you? Why are you following me?" He violently asked.

The small demon just looked confused and tilted his head.

"Nyu?"

Sasuke blinked.

'He can't talk?'

"Nyuu!…" he whined trying to get out of Sasuke's grip. The demon then pulled its legs back and held Sasuke up with them. He didn't notice and the demon was able to pull him off and take a leap back. Sasuke stood up straight thinking it would attack, but he didn't. He merely stood up straight and looked at Sasuke.

Sasu POV

Inspecting further on him, I noticed that he had not only one, but….five, six, seven….nine tails…wait a minute. Nine tails…*gasp* The nine tailed fox demon…Said to cause havoc to this world. (There is a legend that says one day, a fox demon will be born, and will cause war and hate across the land. He was described as half human, half fox.) So this is the demon…I have to kill it.

"Nyu?" I blinked out of my thoughts as the demon made another cat noise. It was beyond adorabl…..No. no, no no no no…NO. I do not think like that…I will not think like that…

* * *

Normal POV

"Nyu!" He yelled more happily.

This time Sasuke couldn't help but to crack a small smile and as quick as it came was as quick as it vanished. The boy walked up to him then quickly pounced, catching Sasuke off guard.

"H-Hey get off me!" Sasuke yelled pushing him as he licks his cheek.

* * *

Normal POV

Sakura slowly awoke with a moan. Looking around she noticed she was in a different area in the forest. Instantly, she felt someone's presence and stood up, looking around.

"Who's there?" She yelled knowing that people were moving about. Then, right behind her, a man appeared. More men began to appear around her, grinning evilly. Looking carefully, she could tell they were from the village of the Mist. They all had forehead protectors of it.

"What's going on? What do you want?" She asked anger in her voice.

"Master Kisame sets traps for people throughout this whole forest. We are the protectors and do not allow outsiders. So, what're you doing here pretty lady?" He asked walking closer.

Inner Sakura

"Sakura…you think you can handle these guys?"

Sakura

…..

Inner Sakura

…If you can't handle it, let me do it

Sakura

I can do it…I-I can handle them

Inner Sakura

*looks around at the guys* Sakura, let me do this.

Sakura

I can do it! I-I can just try!

Inner Sakura

Can you kill them??

Sakura

……I don't have t—

Inner Sakura

Yes you do! These people don't look like they'll hold back on a girl. And I fucking swear; if they touch you I'm gonna kill every single one.

Sakura

No there's no need

Inner Sakura

*notices the man asking again; coming closer* Sakura, I'm taking over

Sakura

You don't have to!

Inner Sakura

I'm not letting them hurt you Sakura!

The men all stopped. They noticed something odd…like the aura around this girl was different. It was darker and gloomy. She had her head bowed down, her pink bangs covering her face. Slowly, she moved her head up, showing a large, demonic grin.

"Hello boys" her voice was now hoarser. "Why don't we have some fun?"

They never even noticed when she suddenly had a kunai in her hand, spinning it in a quick pace around her index finger. As the man was about to order his men, one began to scream wildly. As they looked over they realized that there was a kunai in his throat, blood splattering everywhere. When he looked back at the girl, the kunai was gone from her hand, obviously showing that she had been the one to throw it. But how? No one even saw her move.

"Get it out! G-Get it out!" He yelled as blood poured from his mouth.

The girl grinned wider and held a thread up gracefully.

"If you do, you'll die quicker—"the man stared at her in fear. "—but if that's what you want…" She then pulled the silver thread and the kunai came out of his neck, blood spurting out. Pulling up the thread, they realized that the kunai was connected to it and on the opposite end was another one.

"(Hm) Kunai's are so much more entertaining when you connect them with a metal wire aren't they?" She said with a smile.

The men all took a step back.

'What the hell is she?' The leader thought. Once again, without anyone noticing, she threw another kunai in another man's stomach, pulling back with the other kunai and swinging it around to slash his throat.

"A-Attack!" He yelled pointing to the girl.

They were hesitant at first, but then they all ran towards her, hoping to outnumber her and push her down. She stood there for a moment before jumping up and kicking a man in the face, swinging around him and slashing his face with one kunai. The wire continued to swing and wrapped around another man's neck as she jumped on his back and away, pulling the wire and slitting his throat. She softly landed on the ground and turned to the men who were still alive.

"W-Who are you?!" He yelled.

She grinned and held a kunai close to her face.

"Just call me… Haruno Sakura …"

Kakashi's POV

Sighing, I grabbed my book and read the last couple of sentences in chapter 37. I am sooooo happy that she kicked his ASS! Still, she's keeping secrets from him…can't wait until he finds out. Anywho, I put my book away, trying to concentrate on more important things as I walked passed the dead bodies. Yeah, they tried to attack me so I had to dirty my hands…not like it was a big deal, but whatever.

Finally finding my way through, I try to remember where I came from. I was flung over here and fighting didn't necessarily help. Then I happily gasped and clapped my hands together, an idea popping up into my head. I walked up to a tree and summoned up my chakra into my feet easily, walking up the tree. Once I reached the top, I took a look around.

"Oh look there's the Leaf village…eh, not too far……hmm….I hope Sakura still has the flower…" I said talking to myself (yeah I talk to myself. You gotta problem, DEAL WITH IT).

Then a little red flag pops up into my head remembering that Sakura and Sasuke were separated as well.

'They must be fighting…Eh; I think they can handle it……still." I frowned getting a bad thought into my head and jumped onto another tree.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

……………………………….Y'know I thought Sakura was annoying. But she isn't even HALF as annoying as this little demon.

{(Earlier)}

Sasuke was about to kill the demon as he held a kunai at his throat, but…The demon looked up at him, eyes glassy and innocent. His fox ears were flopped downward as he shook nervously. The shiny object looked strange and scary in his mind. Sasuke just couldn't do it. He didn't want to kill something so innocent. Slowly getting up, he began to walk away from the small demon, searching for a way out.

{(End)}

Now I feel like I should've killed the damn thing! Every time I begin to walk, I can hear him following me. When I turn around he jumps somewhere and hides. Trying to relax, I took a breath and turned around to continue on, but I quickly turned back to see him jump down from a tree. The demon quickly paused and stared at me as I frowned. I swear I could've seen a large sweat drop in his head.

"*sigh* Do you know how to get out of here?" I ask.

The boy childishly turned his head in confusion.

"A way out. Of. Here." I repeated, pointing upward.

He looked up, then back at me, then back up, and back at me confused.

Suddenly, he widely smiled and pointed up as well, letting out a loud, happy 'Nya!' He ran up to me on all fours and went ahead; pointing in the direction I was headed.

"Nya! Nya! Nyuu!" He yelled, nodding and pointing.

Well at least he knows where the exit is, but if he did, why doesn't he just leave? Does he live here? Shaking the thought away, I nodded and followed him. Now, I may not be gay, but not even a guy could say that he wasn't cute. He looked a bit like a girl (ignoring the fact that he was nude) and was very adorable. But like hell I would tell anyone. I continued to follow him for a while until he went too far ahead and I couldn't see or hear him.

"Hey! Where'd you go?" I yelled looking around. I had a slight hint of worry, but let the emotion fade away. I'm not the type to worry too much. Still, I was a bit worried and when I heard a cattish sound behind me, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Hey don't run off like that ok?" He (once again) gave me a confused look. Groaning, (yes, I am angry, could you tell?) I sat on a stone behind me and watched him go on his knees in front of me. (Heh, for a wild animal, he was quite tame.) After a couple minutes I decided to break the silence.

"What's your name?" Confused.

"Naaaaaaame" I repeated…..confused.

Sighing, I pointed to myself and said my name, then pointed to him. Confused. I then grab his hands and place them on my chest (hehe I'm thinking of a movie…..but anyway!)

"Saaaasuukkeeee"

"Saaaaaassuuuu" was what he said and I had to admit I was holding back a smile.

I repeated what I did and finally he looks up with a big ol' smile. He pointed to me and just said Sasu, not really able to say my name, and then pointed to himself and said, "Na-ru-to!"

Naruto? Heh, cool name. Suddenly, he had a burst of happiness, pointing to me and saying 'Sasu' and pointing to himself saying 'Naruto'. I thought it was a little cute, but as usual kept that face of what I like to call 'I don't give a damn'. Yeah…I use it a lot. (My brother can take it off of me though. When he comes home to visit it kinda makes me smile so…yeah) Getting up, I begin to walk as Naruto runs up in front to lead, now walking slower and singing my name and his own.

"Sasu, Sasu, Saaaasu, Naru, Naru, Naaaru, Sasu, Naru, Naru, Sasu, SASUNARU!" then he giggled…………What's this weird feeling I have in my chest? Eh, whatever.

Soon enough, we reached an opening and Naruto pointed to it, letting out a couple 'nya's. I walked up to it and looked out through to see the forest I came through before, and the entrance we came from as well. I climbed out and turned around to see what Naruto would do. He merely stood there, waiting for me to go.

"Naruto?" He looked up at me.

I knew he must be the great fox demon and it made me think that if I leave him here there might be trouble. Still, he knew how to leave so why didn't he?

I held my hand out to him to see if he would come with me. He looked at my hand and seemed to understand, but he took a step back, his ears flopping downward. He seemed to be frightened. Maybe the outside world was too big for him. Still, deep down, I didn't want to leave him behind. Don't ask why, I just do ok?

Licking my lips, I sighed and smiled as softly as I could, trying to show him that he could trust me. He looked back up at me and his ears slowly began to come back up. He slowly reached out to my hand and grabbed it. His skin was softer than a normal human. It was tender and smooth. After he grasped my hand I pulled him up and held his back before he could fall back in.

He looked a bit nervous as he saw the bright sun out, making him hold my hand a little tighter.

But then a thought crossed my mind. If Kakashi-sensei or Sakura saw him, they would freak out and try to kill him instantly. I would have to hide him, but where? Well I could quickly take him to my home. My brother isn't home yet, so it seemed like a good idea. With that thought in mind, I quickly grabbed Naruto bridal style and told him what I was going to do. I knew he didn't understand me, but there might be some things that he knew so I took a shot as I jumped up onto a tree branch and made my way to the leaf village.

* * *

Normal POV

Sakura panted as she tried to calm herself and let her softer side take over. Once it did, she gasped as she took a look around. There were bodies, no not bodies; limbs of all those men all over the place that made Sakura want to throw up. It reeked of blood. She held back her tears as her whole body was covered in their blood. She began to shake, knowing that she was responsible for this slaughter and through the kunai's on the ground. Suddenly, she felt a warm arm wrap around her shoulders which made her gasp. When Sakura turned to look, she saw Kakashi looking at her. He had a serious look on his face and Sakura couldn't help but to let her tears fall. She held onto Kakashi as she hid her face on his chest. Kakashi hugged her and tried to stop her from shaking. He hated when this side of her came out. Sasuke or anyone else luckily, hasn't seen this from her. They don't know how dangerous she can be.

"It's all right Sakura…Do you still have the flower?"

Sakura held her tears for a moment and looked into the pocket where her kunai would be and found the flower; safe and sound. Sakura smiled and thanked her other side for remembering about the flower.

"H-Have you seen Sasuke?" Sakura asked looking up at her teacher.

He shook his head but reassured her that he was all right.

"He's strong. He can handle things by himself." He said with a small smile under the mask. (A.N. I just had a thought. It's weird that you can still kind of see Kakashi's mouth when it smiles, but when he frowns or something you can't….huh….eh, whatever)

"Let's find our way out of here, I'm sure Sasuke is waiting for us at the entrance." Kakashi said helping her up. He held onto her hand until she could balance herself and soon the two made their way to the exit.

Kisame watched from afar on a tree branch, laying on his side and using his hand to hold his head up. A smile was traced across his lips. That girl might be able to cure his 'boredom'. He laid back onto the branch, thinking of how much slaughter he can do with that girl around. Still, he was too lazy to make up a plan like that. Shrugging his shoulders he decided to take a nap.

* * *

"Oh there you are Sasuke." Kakashi said walking up to the teen.

"There you two are. I was wondering when you'd get here." Sasuke said standing boredly with his hands deep in his pockets.

Sakura was happy to see that Sasuke was all right and sighed in a bit of relief.

"Look, look Sasuke!" She said running up in front of him.

"I got the flower! I kept it in my sight throughout the whole fight!" Sakura said, a smile across her face hoping for him to compliment her.

Sasuke stood there for a moment just looking at her, then he turned and began to walk away saying, "Good job." Even with that, Sakura grinned and followed him.

Kakashi watched Sasuke leave, knowing that something was wrong with him. He seemed tense about something. Ignoring that fact for now, he followed the teenagers back to the leaf village.

* * *

Ok I might as well warn you readers now that I have projects to do, other chapters to write, and the chance of me not going on the computer because I'm still young. So the next chapter might not be up to quickly and most likely won't be as long. Although I have a pretty good idea for a next one. If you have ANY ideas at all, just tell me, even if its for another story! Lol just tell me and I'll see if I can somehow fit it into my story mk? Thank youies! ^^


End file.
